


13 de março

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Does anyone care, does anyone care?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 de março

  
1994 foi um bom ano. O papai tinha um bom emprego, passava mais tempo em casa e podia cuidar da mamãe, então ela quase não tinha crises. O Donato ainda obedecia a mamãe, Mimi ainda brincava comigo e Enzio estava quase se formando, papai estava inchado de orgulho. Também dizia que estava feliz por eu ter entrado na escola, mas eu sabia que ele estava mais feliz pelo Enzio.

Nesse ano conseguimos fazer um almoço grande com todos os parentes do papai no dia dos pais. Ele matou um porco enorme que ele vinha criando especialmente para esse dia, e conseguiu trazer até o pai dele para a nossa casa. Acabei ficando um pouco chateado por ele não ter feito nada assim pro meu aniversário, que foi quatro dias antes, mas era melhor deixar pra lá. O importante era vê-lo feliz, e ele estava radiante por conseguir reunir a família dele conosco.

Ninguém gostava de nos visitar, nem os vizinhos passavam perto do nosso portão, mas papai tinha insistido tanto que conseguiu o que queria. Me disse que isso se chamava perseverança, mas mamãe chamava de teimosia.

Foi engraçado pois nunca limpamos a casa com tanto afinco como na sexta antes do dia dos pais. Papai teve que consertar a enceradeira e Mimi conseguiu lavar todos os vidros da casa com a ajuda da mamãe. Donato foi ajudar meu pai com os preparativos até umas quatro da manhã, e Enzio me ajudou a encerar e limpar a casa por dentro. Foi um dos poucos dias em que mamãe riu por estar realmente feliz, e até deu um pedaço de chocolate para cada um dos filhos antes de irmos dormir.

E no dia seguinte os irmãos e o pai do meu pai chegaram. Tivemos que usar roupas limpas e fomos proibidos de falar qualquer palavrão na frente das visitas, mas o Donato acabou soltando um "puta merda" baixinho quando viu uma mocinha muito bonita descer do carro. Não contei nara pra mamãe em troca dele me comprar chocolate.

Nunca tinha visto nenhuma dessas pessoas, mas papai insistia que todos tinham me visto bebê. Ele tinha um irmão e duas irmãs, e os quatro eram enormes. Ficava comparando o tamanho deles com o Enzio e pensando que o pai do meu pai devia ser enorme, o maior homem do mundo, no mínimo. Comentei com Donato e ele também ficou empolgado. Mas quando o pai do meu pai saiu do carro com a ajuda das duas filhas, foi uma decepção. Era um velho carrancudo, corcunda e com olhos verdes enormes, mas piscava de um jeito estranho. Enzio disse que ele era cego, e Donato disse que eu ficaria igual a ele quando ficasse mais velho. Fiquei com medo, mas engoli o choro.

Acho que foi a primeira festa em que pude ver minha mãe bonita. Bonita de verdade, com um vestido que ela não usava a muito tempo. Mimi estava com um vestido rodado bem esquisito na verdade, como ela era alta e magrela ficava parecendo aquelas bonecas bailarinas das caixinhas de música, e ela ficou com medo de ser a mais feia da festa quando viu as duas mocinhas que estavam sentadas em um canto. Uma era irmã da garota que o Donato tinha gostado, acho que eram gêmeas.

Foi engraçado pois não parecia a nossa família. Mamãe conversava com as irmãs do meu pai e parecia outra pessoa, não xingava e não bebeu nada. Papai e Enzio ficaram cuidando das carnes junto dos irmãos do meu pai, e alguém largou o pai do meu pai sentado em uma cadeira perto da horta. Umas crianças menores ficavam correndo pra lá e pra cá e eu tive que servir todo mundo com sucos sem sonhar em manchar minha camisa com uma gota de suco. Quando avisei mamãe que tinha acabado o suco ela me puxou e me beijou, e ainda bagunçou meu cabelo antes de pedir ao Enzio que fizesse mais suco. Ela, que sempre disse que eu não era querido, me beijando e me abraçando. Era muito estranho.

Papai colocou lanternas japonesas por cima das mesas, e todo mundo comeu e bebeu até o fim da tarde. Donato ficou com tanta vergonha de falar com a menina que ele gostou que acabou bebendo a cerveja do meu pai por engano e passou mal o resto do dia. Mimi conseguiu fazer amizade com as meninas e ficou jogando isso na cara do Donato pelo resto da semana. Enzio conversou um pouco com o pai do meu pai, mas eu acho que eles não se deram bem. Ele xingou um pouco ele quando me ajudou a fazer mais suco, mas não quis explicar a razão.

Ganhei mais beijos naquele dia do que tinha ganhado durante toda minha vida, e as pessoas realmente pareciam interessadas em ouvir sobre quantos anos eu tinha e o que eu gostava de fazer. Só o pai do meu pai que não parecia muito feliz, e eu não conseguia entender a razão.

E nunca vi papai tão radiante. Eles até fecharam a porta do quarto quando todos foram deitar, e Donato disse que isso significava que eles estavam felizes " _até demais_ ", mas Enzio mandou ele calar a boca.

Foi um daqueles dias que ficam presos na memória, e acabam voltando quando sentimos algum cheiro ou ouvimos determinada música. Não que ninguém se importe, mas gosto dessas coisas.

 

  
_Unhappiness, was when I was young_  
 _And we didn't give a damn_  
 _'Cause we were raised_  
 _To see life as fun and take it if we can_  
 _My mother, my mother she hold me,_  
 _Did she hold me when I was out there_  
 _My father, my father, he liked me_  
 _Oh he liked me_  
 _Does anyone care, does anyone care?_

 

* * *

 

1994 foi um desastre. Foi o ano em que vi meu avô chorar, o ano em que meu pai passou aquelas duas semanas escondido no quarto, o ano em que minha mãe decidiu surtar de vez, o ano em que eu deixei de dormir.

Vovó morreu em fevereiro, e não foi bonito de se ver. Assaltaram nossa casa enquanto meu avô e meus pais saíram, os dois ladrões limparam o que conseguiram e bateram nela quando ela tentou reagir, e acho que foi isso que a matou. Eu sei que dá vontade de morrer quando te esmurram até você cansar, conseguia entender o que ela sentiu.

Era ela que arrumava as festas da família, organizava a comida e convidava quem era importante. Aquele seria o primeiro dia dos pais sem a mão dela guiando tudo e acho que todo mundo ficou perdido sem as ordens dela.

O vô não queria fazer nada, mas meu pai insistiu que devíamos pelo menos almoçar em comemoração, já que a vó não iria querer deixar passar a data em branco. E ele conseguiu convencer a mãe a arrumar as coisas, mas ela não gostou muito de fazer tudo sozinha. Ela fugia dessas coisas quando minha vó ainda era vivia, a verdade é que ela nunca soube fazer nada na cozinha e não queria dizer nada pro meu pai.

Só nós quatro almoçamos, e foi o almoço mais silencioso que eu já tinha visto na vida. Meu avô começou a chorar e quando papai perguntou o que houve ele só conseguiu dizer que "a comida parece borracha", e saiu da mesa chorando. Meu pai achou que a culpa era da minha mãe e acabou falando algo que ela não gostou antes de sair atrás do vô, e quando percebi só eu e ela estávamos na mesa.

Meu pai podia ser bem idiota quando queria, e xingar minha mãe e ir embora não tinha sido muito inteligente. Pelo menos não pra mim, que acabei com o lábio cortado e dois dedos da mão esquerda trincados. E fiquei com eles trincados até segunda graças ao meu pai, que não quis sair do quarto depois de falar com o meu vô.

Olhar aquilo tudo acontecendo era muito esquisito. Minha avó não gostaria nada de ver o marido chorando, ou o meu pai discutindo com a minha mãe ao invés de tentar resolver as coisas. Ela não gostava da minha mãe de qualquer jeito, então acho que nem falaria dela ter me batido, provavelmente diria um "eu já esperava".

Nada naquele sábado aconteceu como o planejado, e acho que eu só percebi que não voltaria a ser como era enquanto me levantava do chão da cozinha e senti a dor nos dedos que estavam inchados. Vovó morreu, e levou com ela toda a maldita ordem da casa. Levou a alegria do meu pai, a vida do meu avô e a sanidade da minha mãe junto. E meu sono. Pois naquele dia dos pais eu já completava um mês sem conseguir dormir.

Mas, não é importante. Ninguém se importa.

 

 

_Understand what I've become,_  
 _It wasn't my design_  
 _And people everywhere think_  
 _Something better than I am,_  
 _But I miss you. I miss_  
 _'Cause I liked it, cause I liked it_  
 _When I was out there_  
 _D'you know this, d'you know_  
 _You did not find me, you did not find_  
 _Does anyone care?_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **19 de março** é o dia de São José, e em homenagem ao santo os italianos comemoram o dia dos pais nessa data.
> 
> A música é _Ode To My Family_ , dos Cranberries. Clique [aqui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz-DJr1Qs54) para ouvir.  
> 


End file.
